The present invention generally relates to removable safety systems for doorways and the like and, in preferred aspects, to cantilever gates.
A safety concern exists for loading docks as persons can accidentally or unintentionally go over an edge of the loading dock when a truck is not abutting therewith. Thus, gates are often positioned across doorways which can be closed while a truck is moving relative to or is not abutting with the loading dock. Conventional gates are often slideably mounted. However, if several loading docks are present, such sliding gates often interfere with adjacent docks. Cantilever gates have also been proposed but have not achieved significant market success due to various deficiencies.
Thus, a need exists for a cantilever gate which overcomes the deficiencies of prior gates.